1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector having a fitting protrusion or a fitting recess used for positioning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-033491 discloses a conventional optical connector 1 which is positioned by use of fitting pins. This optical connector 1 is shown in FIG. 1.
The optical connector 1 is formed by resin molding. On a front surface 1a of the optical connector 1, multiple optical fiber insertion holes 2 are arranged in one row, and fitting holes 3 are disposed on both sides of the row of the optical fiber insertion holes 2.
The two fitting holes 3 are located on a straight line L connecting the centers of the optical fiber insertion holes 2 or in positions slightly displaced to one side (to an upper side or a lower side only) from the straight line L connecting the centers of the optical fiber insertion holes 2. Optical fibers 5a of an optical fiber ribbon 5 are respectively inserted and fixed to the optical fiber insertion holes 2. Reference numeral 6 denotes a rubber boot. Here, the optical connector 1 is substantially equivalent to a F12-type multi-core mechanically transferable (MT) connector as defined in JIS C 5981.